


Let’theiri t’Pen-gad t’irak-wak (Peace of the Solstice)

by Rimedio



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, Winter Solstice, ksadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimedio/pseuds/Rimedio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock celebrate the Vulcan Solstice.  A first time story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’theiri t’Pen-gad t’irak-wak (Peace of the Solstice)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ksadvent 2012.  
> Beta'd by the wonderful Lygtemanden.

 

> Time in space is a funny thing.  It passes with little to break the monotony in the way of regular markers.  In general sentient beings revert to habitual modes of time delineation when in space.  Thus the Apollo moon missions ran on old American Central Standard Time, and the early Vulcan missions to T’Khut ran on traditional L-langon Mountain Time.  In the greater intergalactic community timekeeping is even more complicated as countless local planet times interact.  Federation starships have crew counts in the hundreds with an average of 16 home planets represented on each ship.  Because starships are in constant operation, shifts may be scheduled such that crewmembers may observe the day/night schedule of their preference.  However, it is essential for any community to share some markers of timekeeping and in the federation early compromises between founding races led to, among other things, the commonly agreed upon year.  In deference to the headquarters being on Earth, federation standard years are measured on the Terran calendar, with the New Year set on Earth’s winter solstice.  Within the year, time is measured on the Andorian calendar.  Andor is moon to a large gas giant and thus its ‘year’ subdivides the federation standard year by 11 with only minimal adjustment needed at the end of the year.   The Tellarite home world orbits its sun at a greater distance than any of the other founding planets so that one year on Tellar is equivalent so ~5 federation standard years.  The Tellar solstice is considered an auspicious day on which to start major undertakings, and was, as such, chosen as the day on which the Enterprise shipped out for her historic 5 year mission in 2265.  Perhaps ironically, considering the reputation of their race, the Vulcan solstice ( _pen-gad t’irak-wak_ in Vulcan) serves no federation wide purpose beyond being an official federation holiday and reminder of one of the founding members of the Federation.  Over the years it has become the most universally celebrated holiday in the federation.
> 
>  

 

On the Enterprise _pen-gad t’irak-wak_ is a day of shipboard leave (shore leave having yet to coincide with the holiday) as well as many informal celebrations, both public and private, as crewmembers celebrate Vulcan Solstice in myriad traditional ways.  Dr. McCoy generally hosts a small gathering in the evening for department heads and others whose rank means that they tend to have a dampening effect on general crew festivities.  As the good doctor grumpily asserts “senior officers are entitled to let their hair down occasionally too, so best do it among friends and away from prying eyes.”

A skeleton crew keeps the ship running of course, but Kirk unequivocally forbids his first officer from volunteering for it as he is wont to do.  After all, Spock is the only vulcan on the ship, and thus is entitled to recognizing his home planet’s holiday in whatever manner he prefers.  When Spock points out that perhaps he prefers to recognize _pen-gad t’irak-wak_ from the bridge of the Enterprise Kirk just snorts and tells him to stop hanging around Dr. McCoy so much.  Spock looks affronted at this, but the matter is dropped.

Kirk himself sits in the captain’s chair for a few hours in the middle of the day.  It’s easy, a good time to see some new faces on the bridge, and he doesn’t really have anything else to do.  Bones is having a subspace chat with his daughter and Spock is holed up in his quarters as he invariably does until McCoy’s party, once Kirk has made it clear he will not be spending time on the bridge.  Kirk wonder’s what he does in there all day.  Since the Captain signs off on the subspace call logs he knows that Spock always places a call to Vulcan, presumably calling home for the holidays as beings do the universe over.  Beyond that, well Kirk is curious, but doesn’t feel it his place to ask.  He will see Spock at Bones’s; he doesn’t need to know what activities the vulcan engages in every minute of the day.

 

~

 

“ _Nashaut ko-mekh, sa-mekh,_ (Hello Mother, Father)” Spock greets his parents.  He suppresses his sense of relief that his father is indeed on the vid screen next to his mother.  He feels illogically anxious that his father will return to the silence he kept for eighteen years.  That silence was more distressing to Spock than he is willing to admit, even now.

“ _Nashaut Spock, gla-tor du nam-tor maut-rom!_ (Hello Spock, it’s so good to see you!)” Amanda exclaims and Sarek adds, “ _Dva-tor etek du nam-tor muhl_ ,(We trust you are well)” in a more subdued tone of voice.

“ _Nam-tor nash-veh ved-muhl. Nam-tor Enterprise i’svi’skrollar. Nam-tor etek na’_ _Sigma Iotia II halovaun, hi dungi-nam-tor etek ein lehkuh-gadlar fa’lashan. Ri nam-tor skrol wak-kash-zakar, ni nam-tor etek fna’vohris kal-tor Mister Scott eh talsular t’ish-veh tor nen-rompotaya._ (I am quite well.  The Enterprise is currently between missions.  We are en route to Sigma Iotia II, but it will be some weeks before we reach it.  The mission is not time sensitive so we are travelling at reduced speed to allow Mr. Scott and his engineers to perform some routine maintenance. ) It is also an opportunity for the crew to ‘unwind’ as I believe the humans call it.”

Amanda’s laughter rings brightly and Spock is gratified.  His father remains impassive, but Spock cannot detect any disapproval.

“And what are you doing with your extra free time?” his mother questions.

Spock describes some of his ongoing experiments and mentions briefly the much duller but no less important task of inventorying that he is overseeing.  He then turns the conversation to his parents’ lives.

Sarek is taking a break from frontline diplomacy and is teaching an intensive seminar on Vulcan-Terran relations at the main diplomatic training facility in centre city ShiKahr.  Amanda has just received the galley proofs for her forthcoming text on cross-species pedagogy and has some sharp criticism of her current editor.  Sarek’s eyes smile as he watches Amanda express views he has no doubt already heard.

“She actually thinks ‘human’ is a species-neutral identifier!  That hasn’t been accepted terminology for over a century!” she catches her bondmate’s eye, “I know you’ve been hearing all about this, but it just really gets up my nose!” she finishes passionately, causing both Sarek and Spock’s eyebrows to rise.  She dissolves into laughter at the identical response from both her bondmate and son, and Sarek raises his eyebrow even further.

As warmth spreads through his side Spock reflects that he had not realized how much he had missed this easy rapport with his parents.  A part of him still does not believe it will last, but his father is obviously making an effort, so he puts his worries firmly from his mind.

Now Sarek is asking about some of the Enterprise’s more recent missions.  Squashing his fear of judgment as illogical, Spock tells them about the incident concerning Sherman’s planet in the manner he would if he were speaking solely to his mother, focusing on the people and their interactions rather than the facts (most of which are a matter of public record anyway) and remembering to repeat some of the captain’s more amusing assessments of the situation.  At the close of the narrative Spock is both surprised and gratified that his father’s eyes reflect the same pleasure they did earlier, as Amanda talked.

“ _Nam-tor khart-lan t’du lo-uk su,_ (Your captain is a remarkable person)” Sarek remarks.

Spock does not know how to respond to this.  He is in full agreement with his father on this matter, but is entirely certain that his feelings are not based in logic.

Fortunately Sarek does not seem to require a response and continues, “I was able to spend regrettably little time with Captain Kirk when we last met, however if the Enterprise should be granted shore leave within reasonable travel to Vulcan, your mother and I would be obliged if you would extend an invitation for him to accompany you to our home for a visit.”

Spock fights to remain outwardly calm as shock and confusion threaten to overwhelm him.  Spock has not been to his parents’ home in over eighteen years and while he and his father are slowly patching up their relationship, he was not expecting a welcome on this level.  The confusion stems primarily from the inclusion of Kirk in the invitation.  Kirk is Spock’s commanding officer, and his friend, and Sarek has much to be grateful to him for, however such a personal invitation seems odd and even inappropriate.  Although Spock is sure that Kirk will be pleased, he had seemed quite taken with Amanda during their journey to the planet codenamed BABEL.

Perhaps sensing Spock’s confusion Amanda elaborates, “ _Aitlu nam-tor etek khynna svi’ha-kiv t’du.  Aitlu nam-tor etek du olau lau’ khynna k’etek,_ (We want to be involved in your life Spock.  We want you to feel you can share it with us)” and though Sarek would never say something so emotional, neither does he contradict her use of the pronoun ‘we’.

Unfortunately this statement only increases Spock’s confusion.  It is his understanding that the human tradition of ‘meeting the parents’ occurs only with individuals in a romantic relationship and indeed with the exception of the ill-fated Deneva mission Spock has yet to meet any of Kirk’s family, despite the fact that his mother is still active duty Starfleet.  He would think that his father misunderstood the human custom and his mother is humouring him, except his father is a celebrated diplomat and expert on Earth culture.  He does not make that type of mistake.

Feeling unsettled Spock replies, “We have no off-ship leave scheduled at this time; however I will apprise the captain of your generous invitation should we have leave in the Alpha Quadrant.”

“ _Vesht nam-tor nash-veh gish ri ten.  Nam-tor ish-veh prahik tab-ma eh shoom-tor etek i’bolaya, dif-tor heh smusma Spock._ (I would expect no less.  It is getting late and we must retire now Spock, live long and prosper.)”

“ _Sochya eh dif sa-mekh, ko-mekh._ (Peace and long life Father, Mother.)”

“ _Rom-halan Spock._ (Goodbye Spock.)  I am so glad you are well.  Do give Captain Kirk our greetings.”

“Of course Mother, be well.”

Amanda terminates the connection and Spock sits in front of his blank terminal for several minutes running the conversation through his mind.  Finally he moves from the desk.  He will take a shower and then meditate for a time before McCoy’s “little get together.”

 

~

 

As usual Dr. McCoy’s “low key get together” devolves into a highly enjoyable if rather loud and boisterous full blown party.  Since both Scotty and Uhura were invited and showed up, there was no way it was not going to happen.  There are party games and dancing, food and drink, and good friends everywhere.  Kirk enjoys it all.  His crew is the best, his officers the best of the best, and he loves to see them relaxed and having fun.

The party is still going full swing an hour or so later, when Spock extricates himself from the festivities.  Kirk approaches the vulcan as he bids a polite farewell to Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Sulu, “I’ll walk with you Spock, it’s time I’m off anyway, it wouldn’t do for the captain to sleep through alpha shift.”

“Aww Jim, why’d you have to go and schedule yourself for alpha shift on the bridge tomorrow?  That’s what the eager young ensigns who still find bridge duty a thrill are for,” gripes Bones.

“A captain never asks their crew to do something they themselves won’t do,” Kirk replies, trying to look saintly, but ruining the affect somewhat by blushing slightly.  In fact, he signed up for that shift because he knew Spock did (he always does) and since the ship will still be operating with a skeleton crew they will be almost the only people on the bridge for most of the shift.  He does not need to ask Spock to know that this is an illogical reason to take a particular shift.

As always however, Bones’s grumbling is good natured and he hugs Kirk and slaps him on the back hard enough to make him cough before shoving him out into the corridor after Spock turning back to the party and slinging a parting shot over his shoulder, “you go on to bed with your vulcan while us cools kids have a night to remember.”

“Will do Bones!” Kirk shouts at his retreating friend hearing a “Harrumph” from Bones as the door swishes shut between them.

 

~

 

Kirk and Spock walk down the corridor in comfortable silence, and after a quick turbo lift ride are deposited on deck 5.  As they near the entrance to Spock’s quarters it is on the tip of Kirk’s tongue to ask him what he has been doing all day, but as usual he bites it back for fear of being rude.  Perhaps Spock senses something, for he stops just short of his door and says “Captain, would you care for a nightcap?”

“Oh no Spock, I don’t want to impose,” Kirk responds, flustered.

“You are never an imposition Captain,” Spock says gravely, and damned if Kirk’s heart doesn’t warm at that, “I assure you the invitation was extended freely,” he raises an eyebrow, “ you are of course free to decline.”

“No no, Spock.  Of course I’ll join you.”  There is nothing Kirk would rather do than spend time with Spock, but he doesn’t want to make Spock feel obliged to cater to his human whims.

Spock leads the way into his room and motions Kirk into a chair. “Would you care for a drink Captain?”

“Spock please, call me—” Kirk begins, but stops as he catches the humour in Spock’s eyes and realizes that the vulcan is winding him up.  He laughs at the indication of his own predictability, “I don’t need any more alcohol tonight, what would you recommend?”

“There is a traditional beverage for _pen-gad t’irak-wak_ that is somewhat similar to _theris_ tea, for which you have expressed fondness,” he raises an enquiring eyebrow, “it may be drunk hot or cold.”

“Hot please,” Kirk replies, “I know it’s just because of my Northern Terran background, but I think of Solstice as a cold holiday.”

Spock dials up two mugs of the hot beverage and comments, “Indeed Jim, the winter solstice marks the time of least light and therefore heat in the northern hemisphere of all planets with orbital tilt comparable to the Vulcan and Terran norms.  In ShiKahr it is often marked by sand storms sweeping down from the mountains and bringing chilled air and even ice fragments with them.”

“Wow, so what would you do on _pen-gad t’irak-wak_ , like when you were a kid?” Kirk asks without thinking, and then is suddenly embarrassed, “I mean, when I was little, if both my parents were home for Solstice, we’d go out sledding or ice skating with a bunch of our neighbours and them come home and sit around the fire with hot chocolate or spiced cider and Mom and Dad would read us winter stories from all around the federation.”  Jim is sure his face is bright red as it always is when his curiosity gets the better of him and he intrudes into Spock’s personal life or past.

Silence stretches and Kirk wonders if he should steer the conversation to safer territory, however Spock was apparently just gathering his thoughts because he suddenly speaks, “My Family engaged in similar activities.  Weather permitting we would attend a celebratory gathering at the Vulcan Diplomatic Headquarters after which we would spend the remainder of the evening engaged in quiet pursuits together in the sitting room.  When I was small this was often allowed to continue past my standard bedtime and on occasion I would fall asleep against my pet _sehlat_ and be woken much later as my parents prepared themselves for rest.”

Kirk is stunned by this narrative.  He is prone to forgetting that despite all that has come between Spock and his father as adults, it was not always like that.  He is touched by the picture Spock paints of a happy family, Vulcan style.  Hoping that his emotions are not visible Kirk takes refuge in humour, “Somehow I think a village-wide sledding party is probably a pretty different scene to anything organized by vulcans.”

Spock raises an eyebrow, “I believe it is analogous.”

Kirk laughs, as he was meant to, “Clearly I need to attend more vulcan parties.”

Jim doesn’t know what he has said, but suddenly Spock is staring intently at him as if trying to see right through him.  Kirk tries not to squirm.

“My parents have extended an invitation for you to visit their home the next time the Enterprise has leave near Vulcan,” Spock says abruptly.

Kirk goggles at him.

“I would be there as well of course,” Spock adds as if this clears up everything.

It doesn’t.  As far as Kirk knows such a trip would be Spock’s first since the whole Starfleet vs. Vulcan Science Academy pseudo-disownment debacle.  This seems like a big step for Spock’s family, and that he would be included is both perplexing and gratifying.  He doesn’t know how to express what he is feeling, but makes an attempt.  “I am honoured Spock, to have the opportunity to meet your parents under less trying circumstances, and  to—” he pauses, unsure if he should voice what is on his mind, however as it is the root of his feelings he continues “—to get to see Vulcan with you and understand where you came from and how you grew up.  It means a lot Spock.” 

Kirk feels uncomfortably vulnerable, like he is revealing more of his feelings than intended.  He risks a glance at Spock’s face, but cannot read the expression there.  However, the barest hint of something in Spock’s voice when he responds suggests that he may be feeling as off balance as Kirk.

“It would be my pleasure to show you the sights of ShiKahr.  When the opportunity arises, I shall arrange it.”

“Thanks Spock.”  Trying to express the gratitude he feels, knowing this exchange is definitely outside of Spock’s usual comfort zone, Kirk lays his hand on Spock’s arm.  Spock gazes for a moment at Kirk’s hand and then, to Kirk’s intense surprise, covers it with his own.  It feels like all the air is being sucked from the room, like they are on the verge of something momentous.  Then Spock extricates himself and carries their tea cups to the recycler.  Kirk quashes his disappointment and says lightly, “Is this my cue to leave?”

“Would you care for a chess game Captain?” Spock enquires, as if he has not heard Kirk.

There is only one answer to that question.  “Of course Mr. Spock, I believe it is your turn to play white.”

The return to normalcy is so abrupt as to make one’s head spin, but they fall into the familiarity of it and play the game mostly in companionable silence.  By the end it is quite late and Kirk knows that he really should leave if he wants to be properly rested for alpha shift, however the ever-present desire to remain in Spock’s presence for as long as he is permitted is strong tonight, and when Spock makes no move towards retiring, neither does he.

They chat a bit, then lapse back into silence.  Jim is aware that this is the time he would normally take his leave, but he is comfortable and it’s a holiday and he can feel something nameless growing between them, and whatever it is he is determined to see it through.

“Good Solstice Spock?”

“Most satisfactory Captain.”

“Good, good, I—” he’d meant to say something innocuous about McCoy and the others, but Spock interrupts.

“May I ask a personal query?”

“Anything Spock.”

In an unusual show of emotion, Spock breathes deeply and audibly before continuing, “How would you categorize our relationship Jim?”

Kirk’s heart is trying to beat out of his chest.  What is Spock asking?  Why does he want to know? Can he even begin to articulate an answer?  “Oh, um, well, I consider you a friend of course,” he starts.

Spock nods, “I too consider you a friend.”

Kirk’s train of thought is completely derailed.  He knows of course that Spock considers him a friend.  As far back as the Psi 2000 incident he had professed feelings of friendship, albeit with an accompanying sense of shame.  During the incident on Vulcan which Kirk tries not to think too hard about he indicated that he considers Kirk his closest friend.  However this is the first time he has heard Spock express such a sentiment while in his right mind and with no trace of shame or discomfort in his attitude.   Such openness demands honesty in return and Kirk finds himself sharing a truth he usually buries deep and tries to ignore.

“I think Spock—” he clears his throat and tries again, “Spock, you are the most important person in my life.”

His face feels as if it is on fire and he thinks he has never felt this naked before, ever.  Despite feeling like the consummate coward, he cannot bring himself to look up and see how Spock is reacting to his confession, so he is surprised when two long-fingered hands enter his range of vision and gently pry apart his hands which are clenched together on the table in front of him.  Spock wraps one of Jim’s hands in both of his own and Kirk finally dares look up.  Spock’s eyes are deep and dark and Kirk finds himself getting lost in them. 

“This is true for me as well Jim,” says Spock, softly but clearly.

“Oh.”  Kirk feels a great big bubble of happiness welling up in his chest, but he needs to be absolutely clear about what this means before his feelings run away with him.

“Well, what do you want to do about it?” 

They are leaning towards each other, foreheads almost touching and Spock’s answer is barely above a whisper, “Everything.”

It’s enough for Kirk and he closes the last bit of distance between them, bringing his lips to Spock’s in a decisive kiss.   Never let it be said that James Kirk is not bold.  There is a moment where Kirk can sense Spock’s surprise and then he’s kissing back.  The table is preventing Kirk from getting as close to Spock as he would like.  Kissing by itself is great, but the addition of hugging and possibly even some fondling is imperative.  Or as Bones once put it “you’re a goddamn octopus once you’ve been given permission to touch.”

So, loathe as he is to do so, Kirk breaks the kiss and slides around the table into Spock’s lap, where he promptly resumes their previous activities.  This is bliss, Spock has wound his arms around Kirk most satisfactorily, and Kirk feels safe and protected, the promise of excitement is there but he feels no need to reach for it at the moment.

Unfortunately it really is quite late by both human and vulcan measurement, and they are much too close together for Spock not to notice Kirk stifling a yawn.

“You are fatigued Jim, and should retire.”

“No Spock I’m—”

“Would you care to join me in repose?”

“If you are asking what I think you are asking I don’t think we’ll be getting much rest.”

Spock flushes, “I was not engaging in euphemism, I believe we both require real rest, but would welcome your continued presence in my quarters and indeed in my bed.”

“Really Spock?  You’ve just had your tongue down my throat, and the mention of sex is still embarrassing?”

Spock starts to reply but Kirk ploughs on, “Seriously though, I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want, okay?  I am more than happy to ‘join you in repose’ non-euphemistically speaking, that sounds great.”

“Very well Jim.  However, you should know, it is not a matter of not wanting on my part.”

“Well than what is it Spock?”

Spock raises his eyebrow, “Captain, we are both required on the bridge for tomorrow’s alpha shift.”

Kirk’s laugh fills the room, “Okay, let me go grab some pyjamas and then we can get some sleep.”

 

_~Fin~_


End file.
